Jessica St. Clair
|birth_place = Westfield, New Jersey, U.S. |occupation = Actress, comedian, writer, producer |yearsactive = 2002–present |spouse = Dan O'Brien |residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |children = 1 }} Jessica St. Clair (born September 21, 1976) is an American actress and improvisational comedian from the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. With frequent collaborator Lennon Parham, she co-created and co-starred in NBC's Best Friends Forever and USA Network's Playing House. Life and career St. Clair was born in Princeton, New Jersey and raised in Westfield, New Jersey, where she attended Westfield High School, graduating as part of the class of 1994. She is a graduate of Middlebury College, where she was classmates with fellow Upright Citizens Brigade performer Jason Mantzoukas. She began her comedy career as a regular improviser and sketch performer at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York and Los Angeles, originally as a member of the improv team "Mother". Her first major television work was as a regular panelist on the VH1 series Best Week Ever, offering comedic insights on pop-culture and the news of the week. She co-starred in the short-lived ABC sitcom In the Motherhood in 2009. St. Clair has gained notice for her frequent guest appearances (often alongside performing partner Lennon Parham) on podcasts such as Comedy Bang! Bang!, where she plays the show's teenage intern Marissa Wompler. In 2015, St. Clair and Parham spun-off their characters in a new Earwolf podcast called WOMP It Up!, with St. Clair as host Marissa Wompler and Parham co-hosting as Marissa's teacher Miss Listler. Frequent guests on the podcast include Brian Huskey as Marissa's stepdad "Seth" and Jason Mantzoukas as Marissa's former flame Eric "Gutterballs" Gutterman. The podcast ran through the summer of 2015, returning after a hiatus on November 16, 2015. St. Clair and frequent collaborator Lennon Parham created and starred in the NBC comedy series Best Friends Forever, which premiered on April 4, 2012 and aired for one season. St. Clair and Parham created and starred in their second comedy Playing House, which premiered on USA on April 29, 2014 and concluded its final, third season in July 2017. St. Clair has had recurring roles on television programs such as Veep, Weeds, The McCarthys, Marry Me, American Housewife, Worst Week, and United States of Tara. She was also part of the recurring cast on the Comedy Central series Review, playing the role of Suzanne, the long-suffering wife of host Forrest MacNeil (played by Andy Daly). St. Clair's notable work in film includes supporting roles in Bridesmaids, She's Out of My League, Afternoon Delight, and Enough Said. On October 23, 2019, it was announced that St. Clair was cast as Kelly King in the upcoming Netflix comedy series, Space Force. Personal life St. Clair is married to playwright and poet Dan O'Brien. Their daughter Isobel Kelly O'Brien was born on October 1, 2013. In 2015, St. Clair said she and Lennon Parham had both learned Transcendental Meditation. In 2017, St. Clair revealed that she had undergone treatment for breast cancer after being diagnosed in September 2015, and this was incorporated into the third season of Playing House, when her character Emma was similarly diagnosed. Filmography References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:American film actresses Category:American podcasters Category:American television actresses Category:American television producers Category:Women television producers Category:American television writers Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:Middlebury College alumni Category:People from Princeton, New Jersey Category:People from Westfield, New Jersey Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners Category:Women television writers Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:Westfield High School (New Jersey) alumni Category:Screenwriters from New Jersey Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Women podcasters